Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires
Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (真・三國無双6 Empires) is the Empires adaptation of Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. The theme of this title is "lifestyle", in which the developers claim that players can experience an in-depth political and tactical system. The producer replies that this game is being brought overseas primarily for the fans who still enjoy [[Dynasty Warriors 3|the basic Warriors]] format. He believes the open system of choice has a chance of appealing to a wider audience. Consumers who pre-order the title can obtain three downloadable outfits for edit characters. Like with Warriors Orochi 3, this game will only be available via digital download in North America while other regions are planned to have it as retail. This is most likely due to the lack of English dubbing in the game. This is the first Empires game to not be released on retail in America. Gameplay *The Morale Bar makes its return, having been absent since Dynasty Warriors 7. *Much like in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, players and characters can re-spawn in the field at the cost of a large number of troops. *The dual weapon system will be returning. Warriors Orochi 3 weapon changes are in effect, but jumping charges will not return. The new downloadable weapons are now EX weapons for specific characters in this game. The Short Pike is the only one not assigned to any particular officer. Also included are additional new weapons assigned to certain characters. **Pugle Stick - Daqiao **Spiked Shield - Cao Ren **Flail - Gan Ning **Lightning Sword - Sima Shi **Arm Blade - Huang Gai **Boomerang - Zhurong **Circle Blade - Ding Feng **Fencing Sword - Xu Shu **Gunlance - Xiahou Ba *Executions return, having been absent since Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires. Officers can also be killed after sustaining injuries in battle. However, officers will not die of old age. *There are six individual Fame parameters: Valor, Ingenuity, Benevolence, Fortune, Order, and Atrocity. Each trait can be increased based on the character's actions in battle. A character which uses their surroundings to their advantage can help boost the fame they earn. **Fame can alter the missions the character can accept and their character's general attitude during pre-planning stages and cutscenes. It can create interpretations of a character which would not otherwise appear in the series's main installments. For example, players could theoretically create a Benevolence dominant Dong Zhuo to make him care for the common folk or an Atrocity dominant Liu Bei who slaughters barbarians. *Each character can use their own special skill in battle, which varies with each individual. Similar to Pokémon Conquest, the unique playable characters will have their individual skills separate from the shared ones. *Strategies that can be used in battle include water attacks, fire attacks, combining tactics, falling boulders, and so on. *Split screen offline co-op and online co-op are in the game. *Players cannot use external music saved on the PS3 system in this game. *Downloadable content is so far edit character parts. All costume, music and weapon pack DLC from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion will be compatible or made available for this game. Modes Empire Mode Aside from being a loyal officer or an ambitious ruler, players may also choose to become mercenaries. Similar to the gameplay concept featured in Söldnerschild Special or Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, these wanderers are given the goal of earning fame and renown by fighting for different factions at their own discretion. Like the previous title, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms promotions, rises to fame, and wedding/oath events have been kept. The mode is two player friendly. Characters There are 66 unique playable characters who will appear in this game, meaning that the entire Xtreme Legends cast will return with one new addition. This is the first Empires game to introduce a new playable character. *Xu Shu Related Media A Facebook and Twitter campaign for naming edit characters was held in mid June through mid July. Interested fans were asked to send in their favored name for a particular character theme: lord, female, warrior, and strategist. The names were limited to figures who existed in the Three Kingdoms era but lack an unique appearance in the series. A single vote was counted every 24 hours per account, thus resulting in a possible two votes per day for simultaneous Facebook and Twitter users. The winning names will be used for the character in the game and winning fans will be credited in the game's staffroll. The polls closed on July 17, 2012. The warlord and female winning names were announced on the 19th; the warrior and strategist winners were on the 26th. Warlord-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Warlord - Ma Teng Vote time: June 19th - June 26th Female-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Female - Zhang Chunhua Vote time: June 26th - July 3rd Warrior-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Warrior - Hua Xiong Vote time: July 3rd - July 10th Strategist-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Strategist - Xun Yu Vote time: July 10th - July 17th External Links *Official Japanese site Category:Games